A estrela que mais brilhar
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Uma song fic que eu escrevi a algum tempo... Não que eu apoie o casal, mas, enfim... HHr


Harry e Hermione  
  
"Como é difícil  
  
1 Ter que ir e te deixar"  
  
De todas as pessoas que eu não vou mais ver, você sem duvida é a mais difícil de deixar... Mas eu tenho que ir, tenho que partir,não há como evitar, não há nada que eu possa fazer, sequer a certeza da minha volta...  
  
"Te abraçar e Resistir  
  
Dar adeus, me despedir"  
  
Eu nunca queria te deixar, eu queria você sempre ao meu lado, como eu vou dizer Adeus? Como? Como vou chegar e te magoar, mesmo sem querer, se tudo que eu te desejo é a felicidade? A felicidade ao meu lado...  
  
"É impossível  
  
Te deixar e não sofrer  
  
Sorrir pra não chorar"  
  
Meu coração grita de saudade antes mesmo de ter noção de quanto tempo vou ficar sem você. Eu tento sorrir, mas pra que, se as lágrimas são meu único consolo? Eu já estou sofrendo... Não, eu nunca soube te deixar... Eu sempre quis te proteger, te admirar... Você me conduzia nas mais loucas aventuras,nós dois e o Rony, que Deus o tenha... Eu simplesmente ia, porque não podia te deixar...  
  
"Pois em todo meu caminho  
  
O teu amor vai me guiar"  
  
Você sempre me ajudou a achar o caminho, mesmo distante. Agora eu sigo só, contra minha vontade. Agora, você não vai mais me guiar. Mas seu amor sim, vai me mostrar sempre o caminho certo, mesmo a distância, porque ela não importa muito isso, a marca que você deixou em mim é profunda demais pra desaparecer...  
  
"É com você que eu vou sempre estar  
  
Dentro do meu coração  
  
Nada vai nos separar baby  
  
Não há distância pro amor"  
  
Eu vou, mas te levo comigo. Você está sempre comigo, vai sempre estar, não tem como me tirarem isso. Não importa o tempo e a distância que vão passar... Eu vou sempre estar com você e você comigo, independente de tudo. Nunca, nunca, ninguém vai ficar entre nós... Será sempre só você e eu... Estaremos juntos em pensamento, em lembrança, do mesmo jeito que o Rony está conosco. Porque de alguma forma, ainda somos nós três, e ninguém nunca conseguiu ficar entre nós. Éramos inatingíveis, só nós três... Mas falo de nós, e de nosso amor, ele resistirá a distância. Ele já resistiu a coisas piores. Nós continuaremos um só.  
  
"E se a saudade apertar  
  
Procure no céu  
  
A estrela que mais brilhar  
  
Ela será meu olhar"  
  
A saudade de você é tanta que afoga meu coração em aflição. Eu aprendi a viver com a tua presença, não sei viver sem ela... Você sempre esteve presente, e quando você estava comigo, eu podia tudo... Mesmo quando você estava longe, eu podia ver na lua a forma de um raio, e sabia que você estava bem.  
  
"Um amor assim  
  
Não importa o lugar  
  
A mesma lua que olhar  
  
Se estiver pensando em mim  
  
Vou sentir tocar"  
  
Só preciso fechar os olhos pra sentir você me tocar. Basta você pensar em mim... E relembrar nossas palavras, nossos momentos...  
  
"Em tudo que existe em nós  
  
O amor é a solução  
  
Pra afastar a solidão  
  
Até quando eu voltar"  
  
Quando eu vou voltar? Como vou saber? Mas eu sei que eu vou, um dia eu vou, eu volto, pode esperar... E nós voltaremos a estar juntos e a ser felizes, como um casal deve ser. Porque um dia eu voltarei a ser sua, toda sua... Você costumava dizer "O que tiver que ser entre nós, será", quando tudo ficava confuso, anos atrás... Mas nunca duvide que será, um dia.  
  
"Quando eu voltar, meu coração  
  
Então vai respirar ao tocar o seu  
  
Ficar pra sempre assim  
  
'Pra sempre assim..."  
  
Só quando nós dois nos reencontrarmos eu vou suspirar em paz, eu não vou querer nunca te deixar... Eu não queria te deixar... Já ficamos tanto tempo separados, pelo destino, pelo nosso amor... E agora... Nos separam de novo, mas eu te levo comigo... Você é parte de mim... Você é meu olhar...  
  
"Com você eu vou estar  
  
1.1 E se a saudade apertar  
  
Procure no céu  
  
Ela será meu olhar"  
  
Não importa quanto tempo eu vou ficar longe, eu jurei que não ia te deixar e não vou, de jeito algum. Olhe pro céu, e eu vou estar lá... Com você em pensamento...  
  
"Dentro do meu coração  
  
nada vai nos separar  
  
Não há distancia pro amor  
  
Vá procure no céu  
  
A estrela que mais brilhar  
  
Ela será meu olhar"  
  
Eu estou partindo agora, Harry, mas eu volto, como eu prometi... Eu jurei que nunca ia deixar vocês e eu não vou.Me perdoe por toda mágoa, por toda dor... Não importa a distância ou o silencio, eu vou sempre estar com você, dentro do seu coração e você vai me acompanhar em cada instante. Não esqueçam de mim. Cuide bem de June. Vocês dois são tudo de mais precioso pra mim.  
  
Hermione  
  
Com essa carta, Hermione partia pra missão que lhe fora confiada, deixando pra trás o marido e a filha pequena. Sem saber quando, mas sabia que ia voltar. Harry olhou para a filha, os cabelos totalmente ruivos, cheia de sardas e suspirou. Ela parecia com Hermione, com os cabelos de Rony. Ela era a lembrança dos dois, de seus dois amados, a mulher da sua vida e o seu irmão, seu melhor amigo.  
  
June Potter. Ela era pra ele a intensidade da sua juventude. Era a lembrança de tudo que mais amara. Rony tinha partido pra sempre. Hermione, tinha partido.  
  
Agora, somos só nós dois.- ele murmurou para a filha.- Quem sabe quando ela voltar... Quem sabe ela encontre o Rony... Quem sabe...  
  
Ele passou a mão na cabeça da menina, deu-lhe um beijo na fronte e olhou pro céu pela janela. Uma estrela brilhou mais forte. A paz caiu sobre seu coração.  
  
Musica (letra/ versão): Sandy (fazer o que...)  
  
N/A: A Mimi, que é H/Hr shipper, e em especial o Rapha, com quem eu vou sempre estar. 


End file.
